Spontaneity
by missthang06
Summary: AU: What if Joey left with Charlie on tour? Will it last? Will she return to Capeside? What about her friends? Read to find out! Chapter 8 is up!
1. Come With Me

**A/N:** What if Joey left with Charlie on tour? Will their relationship last? Will she ever make it back to Capeside? What will happen between Joey and her friends? This fanfic will answer all these questions and more. It might be AU and OOC but hopefully it will still be a good read. Everything _italicized_ are actual statements from the show. Please review. It's my first Dawson's Creek fanfic. Hope you enjoy!!

_

* * *

Charlie: Lust to Love…we opened up for them a couple weeks ago, and now Lloyd is dating Natasha, their drummer, and they want us to go on tour with them._

_Joey: A real tour? _

_Charlie: Yes! I mean, nothing too fancy. We're just basic indie-rock, DIY thing, you know, and 10 cities in a van-- I mean, this is exactly what we've been looking for. _

_Joey: Charlie, that's amazing! Congratulations! _

_Charlie: Thank you. _

_Joey: So, when do you guys go? This summer? _

_Charlie: No. Actually, we hit the road Monday. _

_Joey: But it's the middle of the semester. _

_Charlie: Well, sure, yeah, but, I mean, the rest of the guys, they're not even in college, and the way I see it, I mean, I think I can put in a few incompletes, make up stuff next year, I mean, unless we hit it big. _

_Joey: Well, it sounds like you've got it all figured out. _

_Charlie: Almost. I think you should come with me. _

_Joey: Charlie, you can't be serious. You're not asking me to drop out of school and go on tour with you? I mean, this is my life-- Worthington college. I love it here. _

_Charlie: So you're saying you think I shouldn't go? _

_Joey: No, I'm saying that I don't think that I should go. _

_

* * *

__Charlie: I've been thinking a lot about what happened this morning, right? And you know the part where I came and talked to you about the tour? You know, it didn't go exactly the way I planned. _

_Joey: Yeah. It was a little awkward. _

_Charlie: Yeah, and... and I was thinking that... you know, maybe I shouldn't go. _

_Joey: You mean, not go on the tour? _

_Charlie: I mean, you're right. You know, school is important, you know? Maybe it's not important to me, but, you know, in theory, school's important, you know, but it can wait. I mean, I already got one opportunity, and others are bound to happen. And until then... _

_Charlie leans over and kisses her._

_

* * *

Joey anxiously awaited Charlie. She really needed to talk to him. She glanced at her watch. He was already ten minutes late. She shook her head and bit her bottom lip. Maybe she didn't want him to be exactly on time. Maybe she still needed to sort the words through her mind. Joey was completely lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that Charlie had shown up._

"Hey gorgeous. Sorry I'm late," Charlie exclaimed as he cupped Joey's face in hands and kissed her.

"Charlie, we need to talk."

"Ok…what about?"

"You, me, us. Charlie, I can't let you turn down your dream just so you can be with me. This tour is a great opportunity for you and your band. It's your dream And I can't let you give it up on account of us."

"Joey, this relationship is real. You're the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. I'm not going to give this up either."

"Charlie, it's just a fling."

"No, no it's not. Not for me anyways."

"Charlie don't do this."

"Come with me. It will be great. You, me, singing every night, becoming famous."

"I told you this is my life."

"Joey, when is the last time that you followed your heart? When was the last time you that you said 'screw it' and acted on spontaneity?"

"How about the time I sung Jessie's Girl with you and kissed you. I think that was spontaneous."

"No. It is nothing close to this. Stop following your head or what people tell you and start doing what you want to do. Follow your heart Joey," Charlie said with pleading eyes. Joey could tell that he really believed that this could work, that they would be successful, and fall madly in love. Joey remained silent, so Charlie continued, "I'm going to be with you. Either we are going on tour or I'm staying here in Boston with you. What's going to be?"

Several thoughts ran through Joey's mind. She didn't know what to think, whether she should stay or go. She kept thinking 'what if this isn't my life? What if I'm cut out for more? What if he did leave her? Could things actually work out for them? And finally what about Dawson, her best friend?'

Joey walked over to Charlie, threw her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. "Lets go," she said a little shaky. She didn't want to think 'what if' anymore. Who know what would happen unless she tried. Spontaneity was just what she needed.


	2. Saying Goodbye

A/N: I had no reviews for the last chapter, so I was wondering if you think it is a bad idea or what. Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I promise the story will get better in later chapters. Also, this will not solely be a Joey/Charlie fic but it will involve the other characters. Here is the story..**

* * *

**

Joey walked into the restaurant full of mixed emotions. She was nervous, excited, and sad all at once. She had told everyone to meet her there because she had big news to tell them: she was leaving with Charlie. She wasn't sure how everyone was going to react to the news. She walked over to the table and to her surprise everyone was already there waiting.

"Okay Jo, what's the big occasion that you have gathered us for?" Pacey asked.

"Well, as you all know, I've been dating Charlie. You also know that he is in a band." Joey hesitated, the butterflies in her stomach was overcoming her. "Charlie's band was signed to go on tour with another band. He's leaving Monday."

"That's great! Well, not great that he's leaving you but great that his band has a chance to be recognized," Audrey said.

"So, is this a going away party?" Pacey asked.

"No, no, let me finish." Joey looked around the table at all of her friends. "Charlie asked me to go with him and I've decided that I am. I'm going to take the rest of the semester off and travel with his band and enroll again in the fall."

"Oh…" Audrey whispered.

"Congratulations Joey! I'm sure you'll have a great time," Jack said with sincerity in his voice. Joey smiled at him; at least someone other than Charlie showed support.

"Thank you," Joey said with her signature smile on her face.

Dawson shook his head in disappointment, rose up, and left the restaurant. Joey sighed and ran after him.

"Dawson!"

"Joey what are you doing? This is not you," Dawson yelled with lots of frustration.

"I know Dawson, that's exactly the point."

"I don't get it Joey. He is nothing like you. He's not your type. He cheated on Jen and he's everything you're against and now you're suddenly touring the country with him."

"Dawson, you don't know him. I don't expect you to understand."

"Why don't you explain it to me?"

"Dawson, you know everything about me. Pacey knows everything about me. And Jen and Audrey and Jack. All of my life I have been careful and cautious Joey, never living life to it's utmost potential. But it's different with Charlie. He doesn't know me. There's mystery and passion and I can be wild and free."

"Ok…ok. You know if you want to ruin your life Joey, go ahead. But I will not be there for you when you pick the pieces up," Dawson said with hurt and frustration. He then turned around and left Joey standing alone on the sidewalk.

Joey turned around to go back inside but was stopped by Pacey. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'll be fine," Joey said as she faked a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yea, I knew Dawson wasn't going to be happy about it. I just thought we would've parted on better terms."

"Don't worry Jo. Dawson will come around."

"I hope so."

"So, you're still doing this?"

"Yep," Joey said with a real smile on her face.

"Well, I wish you good luck Joey Potter."

"Thanks," she said. Pacey then placed his arm around her and they walked back into the restaurant.

Joey finished her meal with her friends. They all seemed to be supportive of her decision or at least pretended to. She spent the evening laughing, talking, and reminiscing with them, yet secretly wondering if Dawson was right. She pushed the thought into the back of her mind with the other useless information she stored and enjoyed the last minutes with her friends.

* * *

Monday morning came quickly and Joey was all packed and ready to hit the road. Charlie came to her dorm room and picked her up earlier so they could meet the rest of the band at the airport. Once they got to the airport, Joey was greeted by her family and friends. They had gathered one last time to wish her goodbye, everyone except Dawson. 


	3. Things Aren't What They Seem

It had been a couple of months since Joey had left Worthington College, Capeside, and her family and friends to pursue her relationship with Charlie. They had been living the good life. Well, that's what Charlie and the rest of the band thought. On the other hand, Joey was beginning to question whether she wanted to continue the rest of the tour. The past couple of months weren't what Joey had pictured her journey to be. They had been traveling from city to city, living their life day to day. They were staying at shoddy hotels, since their band was virtually unknown. When they weren't staying at a crappy hotel or playing a small show, they were traveling to another city in a small, cramped van. To make things worse, her relationship with Charlie was worse. They had become distant over the past months. Joey had promised herself to give it more time but there was no indication that things would change.

Joey sighed as she stepped out of the van and looked at the hotel they were staying at for the weekend. _Just like the others_ Joey thought. Things didn't look any better inside. Joey was upset at the living conditions, she deserved better.

"Hey Joey, me and the guys are going to the bar down the road. Are you coming?" Charlie asked after he had unpacked his things.

"No, you go ahead," Joey said with disappointment.

"Ok. Well, I'll see you sometime tonight," Charlie said. He kissed Joey goodbye and left. _No wonder we're so distant_, Joey thought. He had been going out, partying, and drinking more. He rarely spent time with her, unless they were at a show or on the road in the cramped van.

Joey finished unpacking her things once again. She had done this so many times that she could do it with her eyes closed. She was lonely and bored, so she decided to call someone from home. She dialed a familiar phone number on the hotel phone.

"Hello?" Pacey answered.

"Hi," Joey said with a more cheerful voice.

"Jo! How are things?"

"Things are…" her voice trailed off as she lost her cheerfulness.

Pacey noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"Pacey, things are so different then what I imagined them to be. It's horrible. Everything is horrible, the hotels, the small clubs, the van, everything," Joey said with tears swelling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jo." There was a silence on the other end. Pacey knew she was upset and thought that changing the subject would help matters. "Well, at least you have Charlie."

"Eh, he's part of the problem." Joey stopped talking to wipe the tears away. "You know, this whole thing was for us to be together and I hardly spend any time with him."

"Look Jo, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I don't know Pacey. I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Then don't. Do what you want to do Joey. Do what is right for you."

There was another period of silence. Joey thought about what Pacey had said. He was right. She should do what she wanted and not worry so much as to what other people thought.

"Are you still there?" Pacey asked.

"Yes. How are things there?"

"Good. Audrey and I are doing good. I think our relationship will actually work out. Jen and Jack are doing great. And...well…Dawson is being Dawson."

"Is he still upset?"

"Not as much but yea he is."

Joey thought about how much she missed Pacey and Dawson.

"Hey Pacey."

"Yea Jo?"

"Tell everyone I'll see them soon."

"I will." They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Joey walked over to her suit case and began repacking her things for what she thought would be the last time.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please Review!


	4. Here We Come

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. I've been super busy lately. So, I'm not completely happy with this chapter. It's mainly a filler so I can get to the next chapter. Sorry if it is rushed, boring, etc. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Joey stood at the foot of bed, neatly packing up her things. She smiled at the thought of her going home. She was half way finished when she was interrupted by Charlie. 

"Oh my g…" Charlie began. He was unable to finish the statement because he was distracted by Joey's packing. "Joey? What's going on?"

Joey sighed at him. She really did like Charlie and wanted to spend time with him…just not on tour with him. She was actually quite surprised to see him back so early and so sober. "Charlie, this isn't working."

"What?" Charlie asked confused.

"This!" Joey shouted throwing her arms to motion around her. "Charlie, this whole tour is not my thing. I…I just…can't deal with it. The partying, the shows, the crappy hotels. It's not me. I'm sorry but I'm going back." Joey turned back around to finish her packing.

"Joey, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do!"

"No, I mean you really don't have to do this."

"What?" Joey asked with a confused expression.

"Joey, the tour is over."

"Are you serious?"

"Yea. We got a record deal."

"No way!"

"Yea, we're actually headed to California to begin recording."

"Charlie! That's great!" Joey yelled as walked towards him. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

Charlie eventually pulled away from her kiss. "See, that's why you don't have to go back to Capeside."

"I don't know. I kinda miss home, all of friends, college."

"Joey, I want you to come with us."

"What?"

"I want you to come with me to California. It's only for the remaining tour dates, so it's no different."

Charlie looked at Joey, who was not responding. "Joey, things will be different. Better hotels, better food, more me." As he last statement he pulled Joey in for another kiss.

"I don't know Charlie. I have school and…" before she was able to finish her argument, Charlie kissed her again.

"Please!" Charlie said as he dropped to his knees and clasped his hands.

"Get up."

"Only if you promise to go."

"Fine. I will go with you. But I'm going back home at the end of summer."

"Deal. I'll take what I can get." Charlie kissed Joey once more and the two packed their things for California.

* * *

Joey sat in a plush waiting room in the recording studio. She was waiting on Charlie to come out. It was the end of summer and Joey was anxious to get back home. It was something she had wanted to do since she left with Charlie. Yet, she had to admit that things in California were better than they were on tour. Charlie was right: there was better hotels, food, and more of him. Joey was especially happy that she was spending more time with Charlie. Yes, he still partied and went out with his friends but she still got to see more of him. Their relationship had grown over the past months. Joey and Charlie were going to spend the night together because she was going home the next day. 

Joey was greeted by an overly enthusiastic Charlie. Charlie hugged Joey, picking her up in the process and swinging her around before finally putting her back down. Once she was safely on the ground, Charlie kissed her.

"I have good news," Charlie said as he kissed her again.

"Really?" Joey asked in-between kisses.

"Yep."

"What is it?"

"Ah, wouldn't you like to know."

Joey pulled away from his embrace and pretended to walk away. She loved playing games with him.

Charlie grabbed her right hand and pulled her close to him. "Fine, I'll tell you."

"That's what I like to hear."

"We are going on tour again."

"Really? That's great."

"Yep, only this time we're a major act. It's one of those tours that headlines several acts."

"Well, that's still great."

"That's not even the best part. We're touring in Europe. Joey, it's going to be amazing. Rocking out every night and then spending the rest of the time with you in romantic Europe," Charlie said before kissing her.

Joey remained silent because she was less than thrilled about this. "Joey, be a little more enthusiastic. We're going to Europe!"


	5. Head Over Heals

**A/N: **Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been crazy busy with school work so this may be the last update until April. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It includes some of the other characters and I promise some of them will physically appear (not just on the phone) in later chapters. Oh, and sorry it's so long. Once I get in a writing mood, it's hard to stop me. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review to tell what you think (love it or hate it)!!

* * *

Joey sat nervously in her first class seat. She wasn't nervous about the flight, rather what she knew she had to do next. A few weeks earlier, Joey had excitedly called her friends in Capeside to tell them she was coming home and was going to enroll back at school. Now, she had to call them once again, only to inform them that she wasn't coming home but leaving for Europe. Joey sighed heavily. She didn't know why she was giving up her dreams and education for Charlie, a guy she barely knew when she left. At the same time, she liked being spontaneous and following her heart. Charlie kept her guessing and wanting more. Charlie grabbed her hand, "Nervous?"

His words interrupted her thoughts but she didn't mind. She needed to be distracted. "Not really," she replied with a half smile. Joey found nervously dialed Pacey's number. "Hey," she said when he answered the phone.

"Joey, it's so good to hear your voice. You know it's getting pretty lonely around here without you."

"Yea, well, I miss you too."

"So, when are you getting back?"

"Well, that's why I'm calling. I'm not coming back. Charlie's band is going on tour through Europe and I'm going with him."

"Wait a minute Jo…" Pacey said but Joey could only hear someone yelling in the background. She concentrated on the familiar voice shouting at Pacey. She soon realized it was Dawson yelling 'Is that Joey?' Before, she knew, he was on the phone with her.

"Joey, when are you coming home."

"Dawson, I was just telling Pacey how I wasn't coming home."

"What?" he asked in an elevated voice.

"Yea, I'm going to tour Europe with Charlie and his band."

"Charlie? You're still with him?"

"Yes," Joey stated like it was an obvious answer.

"I thought you broke up with him."

"No. What gave you that idea?"

"You were coming home."

"That doesn't mean we broke up," Joey said angrily. She paused before continuing, "No, we are still together and doing great, which is why I'm going to Europe with him." Joey glanced over at Charlie who was to starting to get upset. She gave him an apologetic smile.

"Joey, what are you doing? Like I said before, this is not you. You're not the type of girl who gives up everything for a boyfriend. You're more…responsible, for lack of a better term."

"Dawson, I have always been level-headed and responsible. I have always analyzed everything before I acted. Now, I have a chance to follow my heart and actually do something for me and you keep criticizing me."

"No, I just think you deserve a better life, than touring the country with Charlie."

"No, you're just jealous that my heart is leading in a different direction than you."

"Come on Joey. You know that's not true."

"Yes it is. You've always been this way, like with Pacey and now it's Charlie. Grow up Dawson! When are you going to realize that we're not soul mates?" Joey yelled at him.

"Do what you want Joey. Bye." Joey heard the disappointment and hurt in his voice.

"Jo, you ok?" Pacey asked her.

"Yea. I'm fine."

"Ok, well have fun in Europe. I'll see you when you finally come back."

"Ok, I will."

"And Jo, if you ever need anything, I'm here for you."

"I know. Bye." Joey hung the phone up and leaned on Charlie's shoulder. She just wanted to make Europe and forget about the whole thing. The worst feeling in the world is losing your best friend and Joey just lost Dawson for the second time.

* * *

It had been a couple of months since Joey and Charlie had arrived in Europe. The tour was going good and the band was a major hit. They had lots of fans and record sales were up in the United States. However, the tour was taking effects on Joey and Charlie's relationship. Joey noticed their relationship was once again growing distant, as it did with the first tour. Charlie partied more with his band mates, which Joey grew tolerant of because it she knew it came with the success. Joey even went to parties with but only on occasion. Joey also became a little paranoid of the female fans, who threw themselves at Charlie. Yet, she knew he would never cheat on her. So, there were problems as in all relationships but, overall, she was happy she decided to come with him and give the relationship a chance. She realized how she quickly forgave and forgot all the past problems and how quickly she fell head over heals in love with him.

Joey was anxiously getting ready for a dinner with Charlie. She puckered her lips as she put her lipstick. Then she stepped back from the mirror and smiled. _Perfect_, she thought. She then grabbed her purse of her bed and headed downstairs to meet Charlie. While she was waiting for the elevator, she thought, _at least this tour has better hotels with elevators that work_. She finally reached Charlie, who was casually dressed in jeans, a white shirt, and a dress jacket. She hugged when she reached him.

"Hey gorgeous," he said as they embraced.

"Hey yourself. So, are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Not a chance." The two caught a taxi and left for Charlie's surprise destination.

The couple finally arrived at a fancy restaurant. Charlie had reserved a table in the back of the restaurant. It had roses surrounding the table, with small candles. It was a beautiful set up. Charlie pulled the chair out Joey and pushed it back under the table after she sat down.

"Charlie, this is beautiful."

"Thanks. I wanted it be special."

"Well, it is."

Joey and Charlie enjoyed their meal, talking, laughing, and enjoying each other's company. Once they were finished with their main course, Charlie told Joey he had another surprise for her. "Will you bring out the cake?" Charlie asked the waiter.

"Charlie, you didn't have to do all this for me."

"Yes, I did." Charlie protested. At that the moment the waiter brought out a chocolate cake and placed it in front of Joey.

"Thank you," she said both to the waiter and Charlie. She looked at the cake and read the words that were scribbled on the cake in white icing. The words distinctly read, 'Will you marry me?' Joey mumbled an "Oh my God." She looked over at Charlie who was getting up from his seat and getting on one knee.

"Joey, I know we haven't been together for very long but I know that I love you with all of my heart. I can't imagine not being with you for the rest of my life. I would gladly give up everything, all of my dreams, for you. Joey Potter, will you marry me?"

"Charlie…" Joey managed to say but she then paused.

"Joey, you're safe with me. You'll never have to worry about anything. I'll give you everything you need plus more. I love you."

Joey kept thinking that she wasn't ready for marriage. She was still young, with a future in front of her, in need of an education, and so many other things to accomplish. But she had recently been following her heart, which she planned to continue to do. And her heart was screaming, 'Yes! You love him you idiot!'

Joey smiled at Charlie, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you. I love you too." She pulled him up from the ground and passionately kissed him. The name 'Joey Potter Todd' kept running through head and she smiled at the thought.


	6. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapter. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I was extremely busy last month and then began working on another fic so I neglected this one. Sorry. Also, I want to state that the characters are OOC, so sorry for that. Also, I'm running out of inspiration for this fic so sorry if the chapters begin to totally suck. Suggestions are welcome. Anways, on with the chapter. Hope you enjoy. Review and let me know what you think!

* * *

"I have one more. Make this one a double," Joey told the bartender. He handed Joey another shot of Tequila and Joey downed it like it was water. Joey sighed heavily, wondering how her life ended this way. She recalled the night Charlie proposed to her. It was only six months ago. They were madly in love, spending ever second together, planning the wedding, etc. Europe started out as a beautiful experience for her, as well as a successful tour for Charlie. A month ago, they returned back to the United States. Charlie's band was extremely successful in Europe and was now very popular in the United States. They went to the studio and recording their next album and preparing for their tour in the United States, which they were headlining. 

It sounded like a dream: love, success, and fame. However, it had become a nightmare for Joey Potter. Things were close to perfect between her and Charlie in Europe but they turned for the worse. Charlie began to party some in Europe but became obsessed when he returned to the United States: bar hopping or clubbing once or twice a night. He stayed out all night with his band mates and groupies and would come back to Joey completely drunk. Joey thought back to the moment she first met Charlie and realized that it was inevitable. Partying and being wild was in Charlie's nature. And Charlie succeeded in dragging Joey into this scene. He ensured her that it was necessary to promote his band. He persuaded Joey into thinking that the parties and clubs would be boring without her. Joey reluctantly agreed to go to the parties. Their relationship had grown even more distant then it did during the first tour. There was tension between the couple and Charlie had officially put the wedding on the back burner, worrying more about his career. So she mostly decided to go to the parties because it was the only way she could spend time with her fiancé. For the past couple of months, Joey had been attending these parties.

So, Joey then remembered why she was at another useless party. She grabbed her purse off the bar and walked over to Charlie. She was by no means drunk but was working on it. Joey had begun to think that drinking was the only way she could fit into Charlie's scene and cope with their lifestyle. She was often intoxicated at these parties and embarassed herself but no one noticed. Not even Charlie, which angered Joey. Once she reached Charlie, Joey threw her arms around and gave Charlie a quick kiss, interrupting his conversation. She could tell he also reeked of alcohol and was well on his to becoming drunk.

"Hey, let's go. I'm getting bored," Joey told Charlie.

"Joey, this is important," Charlie said. He then returned his attention to the previous speaker.

"Charlie, it's just another stupid party. It's not _that_ important."

"We've been over this a thousand times Joey. I _have_ to go these things to meet and greet the people and get our band recognized."

"The band is already famous Charlie. Besides, the other members are here and go do all that for you," Joey complained. She saw a waitress walk by with glasses of champagne and grabbed one. She quickly downed half the glass.

"We all need to be here. Besides, I don't trust them."

"Charlie!" Joey yelled. She finished the rest of her champagne and placed the empty glass on a different waitress's tray.

Charlie grabbed Joey's hand and led her out into the hall to prevent a scene from developing. It would ruin his reputation. "What? What do you want Joey? What is this about?" Charlie asked raising his voice back at Joey.

"I told you I want to leave."

"Then leave. I'm not stopping you."

"I want you to come too!"

"Joey…"

"No Charlie. Listen to me. You don't ever spend time with me. I mean just the two of us, without the band members, or fans, or reps. Don't you remember, we have a wedding to plan."

"Joey, I thought you supported my career."

"I do just…"

"If you supported my career, then you wouldn't be complaining."

"I have given up a lot of things for your stupid career! Can't it be about me for once?" Joey yelled at him.

"What? What have you given up for my career?" Charlie yelled back.

"I gave up college for you! I left my family and friends to be with you! I haven't even talked to none of them in over six months! They don't even know that I'm engaged. Not Audrey, or Pacey, or Dawson! And Dawson hates me now because of you!"

"They didn't support us: our relationship, my career, or your decision to come with me! Especially Dawson! What's so important about them?"

"They're my friends Charlie! They're my best friends!"

"And I'm your fiancé."

"I will not choose between you and them."

"Well, if you can't choose me over them, then it looks like you made it pretty clear where your heart lies," Charlie replied. He then walked back into the room and ordered another beer from the bartender.

"That's not fair Charlie!" Joey yelled when he was walking off. "Charlie!" she yelled after him but realized that it was no use.

Joey watched as Charlie walked away from the bar and began talking to a blonde model. Joey thought she was pretty, obviously a slut, but pretty. She walked over to the bar and ordered another shot of Tequila, which downed in a hurry. Joey grabbed her coat and took a walk through a nearby park to clear her mind.


	7. It's Over!

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been uber busy with school work and will be for the next two weeks because of finals. So, the next chapter will not be up for a while. Plus, I'm losing motivation to write this story because I've been working on my new fics Destiny and Through the Years. But don't worry, I will finish this fic. I have a question for everyone: Are your alerts messing up because fanfiction has not alerted me anything for the past week or two? Next, a shout out to PaceyW'sgirl who slightly inspired this chapter. Enough talking...on with the chapter. Please Review!

* * *

Joey walked around the block heading towards the park. Joey wiped the tears from her eyes. She tried to blink them out but they just kept flowing. She was upset, mostly at herself for letting herself be bothered this much by him. _Why? Why do I love him? After everything he has did, all the partying, putting down my friends, and everything else, why do I still insist on putting myself through this?_ _How did I let him talk me into dropping out of college and adopting his lifestyle_, Joey thought. Joey sat down on the bench and let out a really good cry. After several minutes of sobbing, she wiped the tears from her eyes again and decided to go back to the hotel to talk to him. Did she really love him? Did she really want to work things out? Joey wasn't quite sure herself because the majority of her senses were distorted as a result of the alcohol she drank earlier.

Joey walked to a nearby Starbucks and ordered a large coffee. She sat an empty table and drank her coffee, trying to sober up so she could repair her relationship with Charlie. After all, she was marrying him. He was the love of her life. An hour later, Joey felt she had sobered up enough to get her points across. Of course, she was still tipsy, but she was aware of her surroundings. Luckily, she wasn't that drunk to begin with.

Joey took a cab back to her hotel. She took the elevator their twentieth floor penthouse. Apparently the band was flourishing enough to afford extravagant hotel rooms. She fumbled with her eyes but eventually managed to open to the door.

"Charlie!" Joey yelled. It was a fairly large hotel suite, so Joey was unsure of his whereabouts. She didn't hear a reply, so she assumed he was in their bedroom, passed out as usual. Joey walked into the bedroom but was surprised by the sight before her. She saw Charlie making love to the same blonde model he was talking to earlier. That was it! It was over!

"Baby! Baby, I can explain," Charlie began when he realized Joey had entered the room

Joey took off her engagement ring and threw it at Charlie as her response. "Forget it! Save your excuses! It's over!" Joey yelled.

"Fine! Why don't you run back to Capeside and your little boyfriends there!"

"You arrogant bastard! Why don't you go back to your little slut!" Joey yelled and walked out of their suite. She managed to make outside of the apartment before reality settled in. Then, it all hit her. The sobs poured out of her and Joey struggled to catch her breath.

_Alcohol, I need more alcohol_, Joey thought. She struggled to remember where the bar was located that she and Charlie went to the night before but eventually remembered. She made her way into the bar and took a few more shots of tequila.

After an hour of drowning her sorrows in tequila, Joey decided she was in need of that walk to park. She headed towards the park. _Pacey, I need to talk to Pacey_, Joey thought and dialed his number on her phone, while she headed to the park.

"Jo?" Pacey asked groggily because it was two in the morning.

"Pacey! I miss you!" Joey yelled in the phone, while slurring her words.

"Well, I miss you too Joey. Can't this wait until tomorrow? It's two in the morning."

"No! This cannot wait until tomorrow. This is of great importance!"

"Where are you?" Pacey asked, hearing the traffic behind her.

"Um, Los Angeles, I think," Joey replied slurring her words again.

"Joey, are you drunk?"

Joey giggled into the phone. "No…maybe…just a little…yes I am drunk. Did everyone hear that? I'm drunk!" Joey yelled in the middle of the sidewalk to no one in particular.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok with you and Charlie?" Pacey asked trying to understand why Joey was drunk. She usually wasn't like this.

That's when Joey remembered the evening's earlier events, including Charlie cheating on Joey and the break up. Joey sobbed into the phone. "No! No, everything is not ok. Charlie is such an asshole!"

"What happened Jo? Pacey asked concerned.

"He's just…an arrogant bastard! All he does is think about himself: his band, the gigs, the girls! He pulls me into his destructive lifestyle! He bad mouths you and all my other friends! He prevents me from graduating from college! And then he cheats on me!" Joey began crying hysterically once she finished.

"What? He cheated on you?"

"Yea…with some…blonde slut he…met at…a party," Joey managed to say through sobs.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Joey."

"Yea, but it's over! You know that Charlie, it's over! I hate you! I hate him!"

"Jo…"

"Pacey, I want to come home. I want to see all of my friends again. I want to enroll in college. I want to be with you," Joey interrupted him.

"Then do it. You can. Pack your things and come home."

"I am! I'm coming…" Joey began but was interrupted by someone.

"Excuse us miss, but we're going to have to ask you to come with us," a police officer informed Joey.

"What? Why? I didn't do anything wrong!" Joey yelled.

"Miss, could you please lower your voice?"

"No! Not until you tell me what I did wrong! All I've done is taken a walk through the park!"

"Ma'am, you're being arrested for being drunk in public. Several people have made complaints against you," the other officer explained. His partner then wrapped Joey's arms behind her back and placed the cuffs on her wrists.

"What? No, take your hands off me!" Joey yelled one last time before having her possessions taken from her.

While she was being arrested, Pacey remained on the phone, listening to the whole incident play before him. All he could hear was, 'come with us,' several 'no's,' and 'take your hands off me.' "Joey! Joey! Don't worry! I'll be right there! I'm coming to get you!" Pacey yelled into the phone, thinking that it was Charlie that Joey was protesting or even worse. "Joey…" he said before the line went dead.


	8. I Want To Be Me Again

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update!! I don't have Internet now that I'm back at home, so I can only update chapters every couple of weeks. So, please bare with me. The good news is that this fic is almost done. Please Review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Joey was hauled into the local county jailed, finger printed, processed, and thrown into a cell to spend the night for detox. The police decided not to press charges against Joey because it was her first offense but thought the experience jail would be a good wake up call for her. And it was. Joey spent the night on a cold, hard floor. The food was spare and tasted horrible. She had little to no sleep. And she was horrified to have to use the bathroom with other people around her and watching her. _God Joey, what have you gotten yourself into_, she kept thinking. It finally turned morning and Joey was set free.

"Miss Potter, you're free to go now. Now, if I was you, I would be sure to sober up and prevent this sort of thing from happening again."

"Yes sir," Joey replied in her innocent voice. Joey walked to the front desk to pick up her personal belongings: jewelry, purse, cell phone, etc.

"Jo…"

Joey jumped in shock and looked to see who had called her name. "Pacey? Oh my God! What are you doing here?"

"I thought you were in trouble. Last night after you called, I heard you yelling and screaming. I figured it had something to do with Charlie. So, I kept trying to call you. I must have called you a thousand times…"

"A thousand times?" Joey questioned in disbelief.

"Maybe, it wasn't exactly a thousand times, but let me embellish Joey. Ok, where was I, ah yes, I kept calling your cell phone until someone answered, who happened to be the sheriff. He told me what happened and that you could have been in serious trouble. So, here I am."

"How did you get here so quickly? The last time I checked, Capeside was pretty far away."

"First of all, I don't live in Capeside anymore. I have a business in Boston. And I was staying a hour to two away from you on a business trip, so you were pretty lucky. You would know that if you didn't neglect all of your old friends."

"Oh, please don't criticize me. I do not need this," Joey said putting a hand to head. Man, did she have a killer headache. Hangovers were the worst.

"I'm not. Jo, you need help and I'm here to help you. This," Pacey said motioning between him and Joey, "is not you.

Joey grabbed her belongings and walked outside of the county jail. She started to walk down the sidewalk, searching for an answer to where she was. "So, what, I can't go out and party and have a good time like everyone else? What is Joey Potter too innocent to do incredibly spontaneous and stupid things?"

"That's not it Joey. You are entitled to have a good time and party and do stupid things. But getting locked up is not one of them. This is not the Joey Potter I know. The Joey Potter I know is courageous. She doesn't let someone dictate to her who she is and how she will act. She doesn't take crap from them. She doesn't let others prevent her from being herself or hanging with her friends or finishing college. Last night, you said it yourself. You said that this lifestyle isn't you and that you wanted to come back home and be the Joey Potter we all know and fell in love with. I just thought you could use a friend to help you find your way back."

Joey stopped walking and turned to Pacey with tears in her eyes. "Pacey, you're right. I'm tired of this. I'm not meant to be a trophy wife, who follows her husband around the country on tour. I'm not the partying and drinking type. And I'm not the type who stays away from home and avoids her family and friends. I'm definitely not the type who stays with a guy who cheats on her and treats her like crap. I deserve more in life. This isn't who I want to be. I want to be me again."

Pacey hugged Joey. "Then let's get you to be Joey again. What's first?"

"Home. I haven't been home in forever."

"Ok, home it is then. My car is over there," Pacey said motioning down the street.

"Oh, wait. I need to go back to the hotel to get my things first."

"Ok," Pacey said. He led them to his rental car and headed to the hotel. The car ride to the hotel was quiet. Joey was exhausted from getting little sleep at the county jail and from the rockstar lifestyle that she had been living for the past months. Pacey parked the car and opened the door for Joey.

"You're coming up right?"

"You want me too?"

"Yes. I don't think I can face Charlie by myself."

"Then, I will." Joey and Pacey walked into the hotel and took the elevator to the penthouse suite. Joey looked down and grabbed Pacey's hand for reassurance. Then, she confidently opened the door to the suite. She was surprised to see Charlie there and awake. He was sitting on the bed and looked extremely distressed. When Joey and Pacey entered the room, he looked up at the couple.

"Oh, Joey, thank God. I was really worried. I thought I had really screwed up this time and that you were gone forever. Look, Joey baby, I'm so, so sorry." Charlie paused and noticed that Pacey was there. He noticed that someone had entered the room with Joey but he didn't notice that it was. "Pacey! Man, I know we never really saw eye to eye but thanks for bringing Joey back." He redirected his attention to Joey but continued to talk to Pacey. "I love her so much. I don't know what I would do without her."

Joey looked at Charlie stunned. She couldn't believe what he was saying. Did he not remember everything that had happened between them? Did he really think that she was going to run back into his arms and pretend that nothing happened? "Charlie, I'm not back. It's over! I'm just here to get my stuff," Joey replied with hate in her voice. She paused and looked at Charlie who looked both angry and hurt. She continued, "I can't do this any more. I can't pretend like everything is ok. I can't go out and party and drink every night. I want to go home. I want to go back to college. I want see my family and friends. I deserve more in life and I'm going to get what I deserve."

"Joey, you can't be serious. I can give you whatever you want. Pacey, can't do that. Or Dawson. Or anyone else. I can give you a life that you can only dream about."

"Maybe but it won't be my life. It's over," Joey repeated. She finished packing her things. Once she was finished and it was time to leave, she removed the engagement ring that was in her pocket and placed it on the night stand. "Bye Charlie," Joey said as she walked out of the room.

"Joey!" Charlie called after her but it was no use, she was already gone.

Pacey remained in the room though and made sure Joey was out of ear shot before he talked to Charlie. "Charlie, Joey deserves more than this. She's going to get her life back. So, stay out of it and far away."

"Is that a threat?"

"Consider that a firm warning," Pacey said as he also left the room. Once outside, Pacey asked Joey, "So is my lady ready to go home?"

"What about your business trip?"

"It's not important." Pacey smiled at Joey who eagerly took his hand and led him downstairs. She was finally going home.


End file.
